1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to automatically generating a profile for a target entity. More specifically, this disclosure is related to obtaining public documents from one or more target websites based on an entity's electronic identifier.
2. Related Art
Emails have become a popular personal and business communication tool. Oftentimes, meeting invitations are initialized with emails, as one person sends an email to one or more others to suggest a meeting time and a location. It is advantageous for each member of the meeting to know more about the others that he is going to meet before the meeting takes place. However, a recipient of the email may not know the sender personally, which may place him at a disadvantage during the meeting.
Some organizations, such as insurance agencies, may store information pertaining to each client's account history. When an agent is to meet with an existing client, the agent can review the client's account history to obtain a snapshot of the customer's previous needs and his interactions with other agents. Unfortunately, this client information only exists for existing clients, which places the agent at a disadvantage when meeting with a new client.
Further, in many business situations, a person may not have background information for others within an email list. If this person desires to learn more about the others, he may need to try using a search engine to find information about each of the others in the email list. Unfortunately, search engines typically provide a large number of search results that are not relevant when the person being searched for is not a celebrity figure. To make matters worse, when the email list includes a large list of meeting attendees, the email recipient can easily become overwhelmed while reading through the search results for each of these attendees.